As tolerances on semiconductor device fabrication processes continue to narrow, the demand for improved semiconductor wafer inspection tools continues to increase. Types of inspection tools suitable for wafer inspection include a dark field (DF) inspection tool, which utilizes scattering information from a sample (e.g., semiconductor wafer), and a differential interference contrast inspection tool, which utilizes phase information from a sample. Typically, when seeking both DF and DIC information, a given inspection tool or microscope operates independently in either DF mode or DIC mode due to differences and/or incompatibilities in optical components, optical layout and the detection signal. Although it is possible to run different optical layouts separately to detect DF and DIC signals separately, it is time-consuming, and sometimes impossible, to combine two separated signals during the observation of a moving sample (e.g., biological living cell). In the semiconductor fabrication industry, it is important for inspection equipment to be capable of quickly locating and classifying one or more defects. As a result, performing DF and DIC inspection in separate operations reduces value to the wafer inspection process. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the defects identified in the previous art.